


Temper tantrums and Runaway.

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash freaks out, Atticus Callenreese, Drama, Friendship, Humor, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Tags Are Fun, Uncle Shorter to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Atticus gets in trouble and runs away from home. Ash doesn’t know what to do.





	Temper tantrums and Runaway.

Ash,Eiji,and Atticus were sitting down to dinner. Eiji made one of his famous tofu Japanese dinners. Which after being with Eiji for almost 4 years Ash just didn’t care anymore. Atticus started throwing a fit about the food. 

“Just eat it or go to bed hungry. You won’t get anything until breakfast!” Ash snapped at Atticus. 

Atticus picked his plate up and threw it at floor. Eiji stood up and went to yell at him. Ash grabbed Atticus’s arm. 

“GO TO BED NOW I don’t want to hear a sound from you !!!!” Ash yelled and picked him up and set him in down in the living room. 

Atticus flinched at Ash yelling, “I’m s-“

“Bed now!”

Eiji picked up the plate and cleaned up the food off the floor. Ash stepped back in the dining room, he didn’t like raising voice. 

Atticus went into his room and started smashing stuff around. Eiji finally had enough and went to the bedroom. 

“Clean this mess up and go to bed!”

“I don’t have to listen to you! You’re not my parent!”

“I am so, now clean this up and go to bed!”

“I HATE YOU BOTH!” 

Eiji closed the door before he lost his temper. Ash tried not to cry. Atticus was starting to sound like he did. Eiji went back into the kitchen and saw Ash. He knelt down by him. 

“Hey, no one said it was easy. Today’s a bad day. Tomorrow will be better.”

Atticus grabbed his bag and snuck out the window. He ran down to Shorters. He knocked on the door. 

“Yes....where are your parents?”

“I ran away from home. Can I stay with you?”

“Uh sure? Sit on the couch, I’m in the middle of something.”

He went into his bedroom, and called Ash up. 

“I have something that belongs to you.”

“What?”

“He’s about 6 and carries a stuff pumpkin everywhere.”

“Oh for the love of god, I knew it. I can’t deal with this!!!! What if he doesn’t want to come home!”

“Ash stop it!!! Give me a couple hours with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry. Give me a couple hours.”

Shorter hung up before Ash could say anything. Ash dropped his phone and broke down in sobs. 

“What’s wrong!?” Eiji yelled. 

“He ran away from home! I told you I couldn’t do this!!! He’s turning into me.”

“Or the fact that we just sent a 6 year old ill tempered brat to bed without dinner couldn’t have anything to do with it.”

Ash shook his head, and went to hug Eiji. Eiji sighed, and hugged him back. 

Shorter went back into the living room and stretched and plopped down on the couch. 

“Talked to your dad, says he doesn’t want to come and get you. Said I should decide what to do.”

“You’re a liar...”

“Oh really okay. Let’s just wait. Give them about a half hour.”

“Fine.”

After about a half hour or so, Atticus started to get nervous he looked around the apartment. Shorter was finishing getting ready for bed. 

“Something wrong?”

“Why aren’t they here?”

“I told you and I don’t lie”

He gripped his pumpkin and started to get upset. 

“I didn’t mean what I said.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t hate them and pop pop is my dad” he sniffled. Shorter sat down on the couch next to him. 

After another hour passed, Atticus started to cry. He texted Ash a simple message -okay- 

After about a half hour, Ash and Eiji knocked on the door. Atticus got up and ran over to them. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it, and I am sorry about dinner. I won’t run away again.”

Ash looked away, still upset. Atticus tried to hug him but he stepped back. Eiji gave Atticus a hug. 

“Ash what’s wrong?” Shorter said. 

“Can I talk to you?” Ash said stepping inside, they went into Shorters room. Ash sat down on the bed and started to cry. 

“I said I couldn’t do this, he’s going to turn out like me. He’s already starting.”

“Or you could just have a bratty 6 year old who didn’t want what you were eating and threw a fit.”

“But one of these times he’s not going to come back, like me”

“The difference is, he has a loving family and he won’t be sold. Also he came here Ash....he knew you’d come back or I’d drop him off.”

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Well too late to back out now buddy! He has 3 dads!!!”

Ash started to laugh, Shorter gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Atticus pushed the door open and tackled Ash. 

“I’m sorry please don’t hate me!!! I’ll eat all of pop pops nasty tofu from now on!”

Ash took him into a tight hug,”Okay I’m not mad at you anymore and I’m sorry I yelled at you”

“I didn’t mean it I don’t hate you and pop pop is my dad”

“This is the sweetest moment to ever happen in my apartment.”

“You’re a dork” Atticus said, and laughed.


End file.
